


Instincts

by SeoulWings13



Series: LiT - D.Min/Dongho Centric [7]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Caretaking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fever, Gen, Pets, Shapeshifting, Sick Character, catsfordmin, jjolee, manifesting jun into a cat, rey why did you write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: Dongho and his cat, the perfect relationship, usually...
Relationships: Boba & Kang Dongho | D.Min, Junsu & Kang Dongho | D.Min, Kang Dongho | D.Min & Lee Minsung
Series: LiT - D.Min/Dongho Centric [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167359
Kudos: 6





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Whee, day 2 - Cats
> 
> my dongho series is gonna be flooded

**“What greater gift than the love of a cat?”**

**\------------------**

In the land of shifters, the rules boiled down to a singular point. Kill or be killed. Jun knew that, he lived by it. His form wasn't anything threatening, just a large black house cat. The thin circlet of fabric hugged his neck, a charm reading "Boba" dangling from it. 

It helped Dongho knew, and would allow him to laze around as a human when he needed it. Dongho understood and protected Jun. It was comforting.

No one could know. It was an unspoken rule the two had. Not even Dongho's bandmates. Jun could barely hold his human form for a day, anyway. It worked out. Jun would roam Dongho's house, trying to muster the strength to turn human again. Thumbs were miracles. Ice cream was delicious. 

Dongho had to go out for the day and after guaranteeing Jun would be safe, gave him the approval to help himself to the fridge and to do as he pleased. The door closed with a click, and Jun had freedom. So long as he didn't leave the house. 

He didn't care about the outside as much as he thought he would. Jun liked staying and curling up on Dongho's lap or chasing a laser pointer. However, when he was alone, it was so boring. The silence seemed to crush him. 

Wandering around, he tugged slightly at the collar. The door opened and a startled Jun was caught a foot in the fridge, and ice cream in hand. Minsung looked around.

"Dongho? I know we're supposed to meet at five, but I came a little early."

Five? Jun glanced at the clock. It was barely two pm. Awkwardly changing forms, he sat in front of the freezer cleaning the sticky sugar off his whiskers. Minsung spotted him in the process of lapping up some of the frozen treats and scooped him up. This wasn't odd, per se, but Jun longed to finish the rest of the carton. 

"He's out isn't he?" Minsung cleaned the kitchen, talking to ruffled Jun. "It's a bad habit of mine, but I don't like being late."

Jun let out a meow that was taken to mean "It's okay." in reality, it meant, "Minsung I just wanted to finish my ice cream."

"Dongho is way too soft on you. I mean, you never get in trouble. Let's go watch TV until he gets back?"

Minsung scooped Jun into his arms, walked to the couch, and turned on the TV. There were only two channels on, both of which Jun enjoyed. Dongho didn't watch it, instead, leaving it for whenever Jun wanted to entertain himself.

Minsung scratched the cat between his ears, fondling the soft fur. Jun let out a soft purr, closing his eyes. It wasn't Dongho, but it was nice. Minsung was gentle and Jun was asleep. He woke up to a very startled scream. 

He was human, that happened sometimes, but oh, oh he was still on Minsung's lap. Falling off, he looked up innocently at Minsung. 

"Y-y-you're not a cat are you?"

Jun struggled for words. Articulating them was hard, but he managed a, "Hey?"

Minsung looked down at Jun's neck. "Your name isn't Boba is it?"

"Technically. I'm Jun."

"Does Dongho know?"

"Yep." Jun stretched, working a kink out of his back. 

Minsung had retreated to the kitchen, and Jun sighed. This was going to be a mess when Dongho came home. He let his eyes slide closed, only for panic to flood his body when the back of his neck was squeezed and clipped with a binder clip.

Instinct instructed his body to grow passive, but he was panicking in his mind. Minsung had googled "how to turn off a cat" and decided to try scruffing Jun. 

He neglected to read the notes saying it causes fear and panic in adults, trying to figure out what was wrong with Dongho for housing such a creature. Shifters were rare. Minsung had hardly met one before. Most of them had been taken away by labs and such for testing. 

And that was how Dongho came home. Minsung keeping an eye on Jun, who currently couldn't move. 

"You scruffed him?" Dongho was currently cradling Jun in his arms, away from Minsung. 

"What was I supposed to do? He could be dangerous!" Minsung looked at the furry critter asleep in Dongho's arms. 

"It freaks him out! Minsung he's my friend! He's not a pet."

"Yet you gave him a collar?"

"It was for necessity."

"You treat him like a pet. He's a shifter, Dongho. Dangerous with a capital D."

Dongho glared at Minsung. "Don't go there. I'm protecting him. It was an accident you found out anyway. 

"He's not a cat, nor a human. Dongho look at the creature in your arms. It's unnatural." 

"Jun is fine. He's been with me for years." Dongho set the cat down on the couch. 

Minsung sighed sitting down. "Dongho look at him. You need to wake up, just a little. They only cause pain."

"What do you have against shifters, Sung?" Dongho's voice softened a little. 

"Everything. They're always looking out for themselves and will discard the people."

"Sung. Jun is different."

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm not sure," Dongho admits, looking downward, fondling Jun's ears. 

"You gotta be sure, Dongho. I can't live with the fact you have one of these things in your house." 

"Why not?"

"Because your you, and that is a monster."

Dongho stiffened. Jun wasn't a monster. Boba was his pet, Jun his best friend. "Get out." 

Minsung looked up, slightly frightened by Dongho's tone. It was low and menacing, threatening and dangerous. With a huff, Minsung rose and walked out the door, slamming it. He made it clear he wouldn't set foot in the house as long as Jun lived there. 

\--

Jun wondered why Dongho seemed so down. The creature carried on life like normal, albeit more feline than man. He would often walk around, trying to cheer his friend up. There was nothing Jun could do. 

Dongho missed Minsung.

But...

But Dongho loved Jun. 

He loved them so much, willing to give everything for them. But, but you can't have a cat and pet it too. 

Dongho wanted both, he needed both, but he couldn't have both. Jun wasn't just a cat, wasn't just a shifting creature. He was a friend like a child who needed to be cared for. 

Slightly feverish with worry and grief Dongho stayed in bed, trying to make up his mind. He didn't want to lose any of them, but there was no way he could keep both.

It worried Jun to no end, enough for him to maneuver Dongho's phone to call Minsung. Frantic button pressing ensued. He had no idea how to work the shiny smartphones Dongho owned. He was sure there was something if he pressed the button labeled "Contacts." 

Minsung was the only one there, and Jun pressed it. 

Several anxious minutes of buzzing later, Minsung picked up. 

"Dongho I told you no-"

"Dongho is sick."

"What?"

"He's sick."

"Who's on his phone?"

Jun was struggling for words, trying to form a thought. "His cat?"

"I'm hanging up." 

"NO, HE'S SICK!"

"Geez, don't yell."

"You gotta come."

"Just wait, I'm already on my way."

The call disconnected, leaving Jun jumping to curl next to Dongho, his black fur pressed against Dongho's cheek. 

Minsung was running inside, the key under the doormat thrown into the lock. Dongho worried him, him getting sick worried him. 

Minsung needed Dongho to survive, and the fact Jun thought to call him for help even after the whole "incident" was touching. He still trusted Minsung. 

It was a stressful week of caring for the sick Dongho, but when the fever broke, Minsung cried in relief. Jun jumped from bringing fresh towels, helping care for their mutual friend. 

Maybe, Minsung thought, maybe Jun wasn't too bad. 

Even as a cat.

They were the best friend group. Just two guys and their sometimes cat.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudo, and bookmarks are appreciated!
> 
> now I want ramen


End file.
